


don't take that sinner from me

by iwillbeyourgoal



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillbeyourgoal/pseuds/iwillbeyourgoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t care if he thought he was a monster—she didn’t care if he <i>was</i> one. There was too much between them, he couldn’t leave now. Not when she needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't take that sinner from me

It had been weeks since they’d saved Riley from Whispers, and the stress of it showed on each of the sensates differently. Lito dove into his movies, working harder than he ever had before. Capheus tried harder than ever to broadcast positivity and warmth to the other seven, even when he wasn’t convinced of it himself. Riley was consumed with taking care of a still-drugged-up Will. Nomi had to talk everything through with Amanita or she’d burst. Sun took up running around the prison yard when she was allowed outside. Kala prayed.

But no one had heard from Wolfgang. Kala had checked with the others—every time they tried contacting him, there was silence. It felt _off_ , like something that had always been in her life was suddenly gone, but she couldn’t tell where.

Kala hated having to avoid the temple. Ever since Rajan’s father was attacked, she’d been keeping far away and doing her prayer at home. It wasn’t ideal, of course, but praying was so intrinsic a part of Kala’s coping mechanism that it could have taken place anywhere. But lately the building had been calling to her—life felt more unstable than ever, and she had no idea how to continue other than trusting that, if things were to turn violent, Sun would come to her rescue. Prayer was worth the risk, she reasoned.

So one sweltering India summer morning, her grip tightened on her handbag, she made her way through the crowded streets leading to the temple of Ganesha. More than once she had to stop and stifle a huge yawn, her poor sleeping schedule a result of recalling the horrible scene at Wolfgang’s uncle’s house every time she closed her eyes.

She couldn’t believe what she had seen—and yet she knew she _had_ to. She’d felt what Wolfgang was wrestling with as he unloaded his gun into his uncle: white rage that he’d never stopped Wolfgang’s abuse, grim satisfaction that he was finally getting his revenge, despair that Kala was there to witness it all. It was almost too much for her to process at once, so she simply cried as she looked on.

She didn’t care if he thought he was a monster—she didn’t care if he _was_ one. There was too much between them, he couldn’t leave now. Not when she needed him.

As Kala approached the entrance of the temple, she felt some of the tension she’d surely been carrying for weeks lift. The scents of incense wrapped around her like comfort—like home. She allowed herself a smile of relief as she knelt down in front of Ganesha.

“Hello again,” she started. “I apologize for not having visited in so long. It’s been… hectic, to say the least. But you know that.”

She looked down and played with the hem of her shirt. “I wanted to thank you for helping us rescue Riley. I couldn’t have come to her aid without your guidance. She is safe now, all because of you. I appreciate that, and I know the others do, too.”

A deep sigh escaped from her as she wrung her hands. “And… about the others,” she started. “Well, one singular other.” She could already feel tears prickling at the back of her eyes, but she tried to ignore the sensation. “I do not understand, Ganesha. You… you give me Wolfgang, right before I was to marry Rajan. I didn’t really see why at the time, but now—I mean, I see now. Clearly I do, or else I wouldn’t be here. I just—”

Her throat hitched, and she squeezed her eyes shut before she continued, her voice unsteady. “Why did you take him away from me? I need him, especially now, and you just take him away? It isn’t fair, it isn’t— _oh_.”

Suddenly the sleeveless shirt she was wearing was far too cold. This might have been call for concern in the past, but right then she knew where she was.

“How’d you find me?”

The familiar voice came from behind her, and she let out an incredulous laugh. She attempted to prepare herself for seeing him, but as she turned and took him in, it was obvious no preparation would be adequate. She thought maybe he’d look tortured, in pain—but he looked the same. As normal as always—as normal as was possible. She tried to tear her eyes off of him to see where, exactly, she was in Berlin—it looked like a big park—but there was no way she would ever look away from him again. Not if it took him away. Not if she had to feel alone again.

“I didn’t mean to,” she says truthfully. “The others couldn’t either.”

Wolfgang snorted, looked at the ground. “I know. Could feel them.”

Suddenly Kala felt _angry_. It came without pretense, but somehow she knew it was hers, not anyone else’s, and it was completely reasonable. She struggled to get the words out that would commucicate exactly how she was feeling. “Oh, you could _feel_ us? That’s wonderful. You knew you were not alone, and yet you forced it upon yourself. Really brilliant.”

His eyes met hers, and she could tell he was expecting this—he thought he deserved it—and it only served to fuel the anger.

“Don’t _do_ that!” she found herself yelling. “Don’t act like you deserve to be beaten! I have been so, so upset without you, do you know that? Do you know how it feels to be missing you? You are not alone, but you want to be? That’s—that’s bullshit, Wolfgang.”

An eyebrow quirked at her use of a swear word, but he still said nothing. Which was just as well, she reasoned, as she found herself with a lot to say. “You think I should marry Rajan. You think I could never be put upon to—to love someone like you. Is that right? No, you don’t have to say yes, I know you think it is.”

Tears openly fell from her eyes then, but she couldn’t have cared less. “I told you I wasn’t ready to say goodbye then. I still am not. You are being so _selfish_. Cutting me off, not—not coming to me, not talking about it at all when you know, you _know_ I am one of the only people who could possibly understand what you’re feeling? I lo—”

“Please, don’t,” he interrupted, his words rough. “Don’t say that. I don’t… I’m not worthy of it.”

“You don’t get to decide that!” she exploded in desperation. “That is not your decision to make. You aren’t this lone warrior, how do I get you to understand that? You have me, you have Felix, you have six other people who truly care about you. That’s your problem, you’re always so ready to give up on those who love you. I know you’re not used to it, but I love you. I really do.”

He looked to the sky, his chest rising with a heavy breath. “I’m a monster,” he responded finally, quietly. “You deserve better.”

“You know, I’m a little tired of that excuse,” Kala said, her tone lowered. “I know you love me, too. I deserve a good man. You are a good man, whether or not you see it in yourself.” She took a step closer to him. “I love you. I love you. I’ll keep saying it until you believe it.”

“Not a question of believing it,” he said. “It’s a question of—of one day, you’ll wake up and I’ll just be coming home at 6 in the morning with blood on my shirt, or there’ll be money I can’t tell you the origin of, or maybe I’ll lose my temper and—“

He cut himself off and screwed his eyes shut. She realized violently what he was afraid of, and her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

“Oh, Wolfgang.” It came with a bit of pain. “You will never be your father.”

He shook his head, stepping back. “You don’t know, Kala. You don’t.”

“I see you, don’t you understand? I feel your heart. Your intentions. You may not be able to change, but you’re not a bad man. I love everything you are.”

He didn’t fight back that time, just looked at her. His shoulders slumped a little and she could feel him, maybe, start to understand.

“I love you,” she repeats softly, stepping close enough to smell the leather from his jacket. “I want you. Don’t leave me again. Please.”

He gazed at her, and there was something new in it. It gave her hope enough to close the space between them, gently, as she kissed him. He moaned and held her close as he responded in kind. “I’m sorry,” he muttered against her lips. “Love you so much.”

Her heart burst at this and when she opened her eyes, they were back in the temple. He looked around and back at her, and she grinned.

“It’s a miracle,” he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
